Expect the Unexpected
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: The gang is back! Iziah is terrifyed of the crush that she develops on her bestie John, John is lookin for miss right he dont think to look right in front of him and a kiss from Randy leaves Raven's rational thoughts upside down, read on good people! Sequel to Unexpected love.
1. I assure you, this isn't a dream

**A/N So I'm back with the sequel to Unexpected Love, Expect the Unexpected, I assure you this isn't a dream, this is real! Well as real as a story can be lol, but onwards we go and I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as the last one. Onwards we go food people! **

**Chapter 1 I assure you, this isn't a dream**

First thing in the morning Iziah bolted up the stairs, thanks to her fucked up dream she had no idea what was real anymore, weirdly enough it was the insane Michales twin Raven that had the best grasp on reality these days. As her bare feet padded up the rickety steps she tried not to laugh at that thought, the state had classed her sister mentally insane, thing was Raven wasn't insane, at least not as insane as the state thought. If anyone was sane, it was her twin sister. Of course her sanity was pulled into question the moment Iziah saw her sister, she was sitting on the kitchen bench wearing devil horns eating an ice-block, it was only half past nine in the morning.

"Mornin Iz" Raven smiled licking her rocky road ice-block, it was the only kind of frozen treat her difficult system could handle. Iziah didn't respond, she was too busy pouring hot coffee and thinking about her fucked up dream. And partly wondering why Raven was eating ice-cream this early in the morning.

"What's up with you?"

Iziah finally turned around and gave her sister a long look, "I had the most fucked up dream last night"

Raven's silver orbs sparkled, "Ooh tell me more"

"It was really fucked up"

Raven let out a stray chuckle before shoving her ice-block in her mouth and holding it with her teeth, her tiny scarred tattooed hands fiddled with a hair-clip, pulling back her hair until it was off her back and away from her face. When she was done she pulled the ice-block out, her lips freezing slightly "So tell me more about this fucked up dream"

"It was so fucked up in every way possible"

Raven laughed again "I got that, so what happened?"

"Ok. Me and John were together and you and Randy were together"

"Lol" Raven actually said the word lol, she liked the way it sounded. "I mean go on"

"I wanted a baby with John and apparently I was pregnant to him. Randy said he was leavin you but the message wasn't really for you and you stopped your pills and tried to get pregnant to him to guilt him to stay. Ow! What was that for?" Iziah rubbed her thigh where Raven had swung her bare foot.

"I would never do that to anyone least of all him" Raven gave her another evil look, ice-cream dripping down her fingers, "I oughta slap you again"

"Can I finish?" Iziah retorted moving away from her sister's swinging legs, Raven was quicker than she was when it came to striking, Iziah would never say this to her face but sometimes Raven reminded her of the French, one minute kissing your hand the next chopping off your head. Iziah didn't have enough guts to say that to Raven's face, not that she could be blamed for that.

"Go on"

"Anyways, Dad was dating a man"

Raven let out a long trail of laughter, while Izzy cracked a smile, it was pretty funny.

"And Randy's father was dating his ex Jessie," "Ew!" "And John's dad adopted a little boy called Joseph" "Nice"

Iziah let out another sigh, "And then it got really fucked up"

"I'm waitin" Raven said patiently throwing her now bare stick in the trash and licking her fingers.

"Ok Randy broke up with you, he kissed me, admitted that he was using you to get to me, apparently he loved me, you stabbed him and John agreed with you, he deserved it and then you stabbed me in the stomach"

Raven just gave her an odd look, there was so much to process, it made her head boggle. "Izzy that is" "Fucked up? Yeah I know"

Iziah ran a hand through her hair, "When are the guys comin?" The haze in her body and brain was slowly starting to clear, at least she thought it was.

"What guys?" Raven asked confused.

"Um Randy and John"

"Uh Izzy, we don't know Randy Orton and John Cena"

Iziah's face dropped and her eyes bugged out, she was sure of the reality she was living in but now everything was fucked up again. Raven laughed, her silver eyes glittering deviously, "I was kiddin!"

Iziah breathed a sigh relief, "That is not funny"

"It was a little funny"

"No it wasn't" Iziah snapped making her sister turn serious. Raven grabbed her so Iziah's back was between her legs and Raven had her tattooed arms wrapped around her neck,

"I'm sorry."

Iziah sighed in her sister's arms, "I have no idea where I am now. Everything is fucked up and I don't know if I'm in reality or dreamland"

Raven let a stray hand come up and smack her sister in the head, the little jarring pain bought her back to reality. "Ow! You know a pinch is more traditional"

"Sorry. Let me catch you up if you're still lost. John and Randy will be home in two hours, I'm pickin them up before work, you and John are just friends just like me and Rand are just friends, you and Randy are just friends just like me and John are just friends, oh and FYI we're just friends and sisters, that ain't never gonna change"

"Thank Satan"

Raven let out a stray 'ha' before going on, "J hasn't adopted a son, he's too busy with Justin, (The youngest Cena brother that had yet to fly the nest, the girls weren't a big fan of his) Bob ain't datin Jessie, one's a lesbian and the other is still happily married. (Elaine didn't commit suicide like Iziah's dream suggested but their mother and John's mother had passed away) Dad isn't datin a man but I swear if he was, I would be the first one to laugh my ass off, Dad and a dude! Ha!"

Iziah let out a chuckle, "Now I feel better now that I know where I am, I swear this dream had me all disorientated"

"Well you're back in reality now, where the four of uz are just friends who have known each other for a good twenty-seven years. Oh and for what its worth, I would never stab you, believe you me I think about it when you piss me off, but I would never stab you. me love you too much. In a totally non-sexual way"

Iziah smiled as she slid out of Raven's arms, "Thank Satan, and yeah, me love you too in a totally non sexual way"

Raven's face dropped slightly as her phone started ringing, her eyes turned cold when she saw who it was on the ID. "What?" "I don't know Samantha, if you want to talk to Randy perhaps you should try ringing _his_ phone and not mine" "I don't know, maybe he's sick of hearin your slutty voice?" "Blow it out your ass Sam and deal with it, ta-ta now"

Raven hung up and rolled her eyes,

"What did the bimbo want?" Iziah asked, Samantha Speno, Randy's latest flame didn't like the twins, not that that mattered, they hated her right back, even John hated her. It seemed that only John and the twins could see the obvious, Sam was a money hungry whore and Randy was her meal ticket.

"Somethin about Rand not answerin his phone and she's gonna tell him I wasn't very nice" Raven rolled her eyes again "Some people need a bullet"

Iziah chewed her lip for a moment in thought, "Raven, you know how you don't like Sam" "Because she's a whore" "Well since that dream, now I'm thinkin that maybe its not the fact that shes a whore so much as it that you secretly have feelings for Randy"

Raven looked at her for a full moment before cracking up laughing so hard that she almost slipped off the bench, her body convulsing with laughter, "Oh that is rich! It feels good to laugh again! Nicely done Izzy!"

"Rae I was serious"

"So was I. Me and Randy are just friends, there is no deeply hidden feelin's on either end"

**A/N So that was chapter 1, what do you guys think? Should I go on? **


	2. Mental arguements & a surprise

**Chapter 2 Mental arguments & a surprise**

Raven couldn't stop thinking about that dream, it was just so fucked up that it wouldn't leave her head. She was adament that she was right, she didn't hold secret feelings for Randy or John, but then again she had had her own messed up dreams about Randy. They made her laugh at first, having a family with him? Dating him? Wanting to be with him on another level? It was just comical, but after Iziah's dream she couldn't help but wonder if they were just dreams or maybe it was a sign for something to come, she wasn't sure if she was ready for that. The last time she tried to make a friend something more, it didn't end very well. She was more than happy to see the back of that cunt. Raven pulled up in the car park waiting for her two friends. Usually they got a taxi or a rental car home, but today John had texted her and begged her to pick them up. Raven relented seeing as how she was going out anyways, it would just be a slight detour, plus Iziah refused to do it, after that dream she wanted less contact with the guys, not that that would happen seeing as how they lived together. Raven rested in her seat thinking more about that weird dream, she had stabbed her own sister. Raven had thought about it in the past, Iziah had really pissed her off at that point of time but Raven would never stab her, let alone if she was pregnant, it would be a miracle if Iziah fell pregnant, Raven wouldn't take it away. And Randy secretly wanted her sister and decided to go after her by going through her sister? Randy had been known to do that to women, play with them and jerk them around but even the Viper wasn't stupid enough to try it with the Michales twins, they would kill him. Twice. The doors opened and suddenly filled with noise and luggage, Randy and John had arrived. Randy lay down in the back seat while John took shot-gun.

"Hey girl! Long time no see!" John crowed wisely putting on his seat belt, Raven was the worlds worst driver and a seat belt really could save lives, it was safer playing russian roulette with a fully loaded gun than it was to drive with her.

"Get your feet off my dash thank you very much" Raven scowled at him, if there was one thing she knew she loved deeply, it was her car, especially the one she had built herself.

John moved his feet while Randy laughed, "Always in a good mood aren't you Rae"

Raven narrowed her eyes at Randy as she put her car into go, "Explain to me why your girl is ringin me in her search for you?"

"Because I told her if she can't reach me then she'll find me with you"

"Cause that don't make it sound bad or nothin"

On more than one occasion Sam had accused Raven of wanting Randy, each time she told Sam to go and jump off a cliff, usually with her right fist. Sam still didn't get the message.

"Well next time Randy, tell her not to ring me. I don't like her and she don't like me"

Randy rolled his icy blue eyes at her but didn't say anything, he had hoped that Sam and his best two female friends would get along, sadly the three girls hated each other.

Raven didn't say anything else to Randy, instead she looked to John who was being unusually quiet. "Whats up with you Cena?"

"Nothing" John shrugged it away, he didn't really feel like talking about last night.

"Except?"

John let out a sigh, Raven wasn't going to let this go so he decided to just bite the bullet and tell her, at least Raven could have some advice for him whearus he was pretty sure that Iziah would just laugh at him.

"I had a date last night"

"Ooh, how'd it go?"

"Not good, turns out she was dumber than paint, really dumb paint"

Raven couldn't help but laugh "Still searching for number one are ya?"

John let out a sigh and lent against the window, "I ain't never gonna find her, and even if I do she wouldn't want this life, not with me being away every six seconds"

Raven let out a little breath "If she really is the one Cena, she'll understand about your job, and if she's perfect for you, she'll find a way to share the journey with you"

Randy sat up and ruffled his friend's hair making her snap, "Don't! It takes me forever to get my hair like this Orton"

Randy pulled away as though Raven had bitten him which had happened once, "Sorry! Just gonna say you're oh so wise"

"Not wise honey, just really really drunk"

It didn't take long to arrive at the house, Raven wished them luck making them look at each other oddly, Raven just laughed, they would see soon enough as soon as they got up the hill. Raven was still laughing when she pulled away and headed to work.

John and Randy shrugged it off as they headed up the hill, whatever was waiting up the hill couldn't be that bad, could it? Well it was Iziah waiting for them so maybe Raven was right to wish them luck, Iziah was so unpredictable at the best of times. John pulled back the door to find Iziah sitting at the table playing Chess, with herself.

"Hey Iz, how's the world treating ya?" Randy asked dropping his gear by the front door, as long as it was gone by the time Raven got home, he would be fine.

"Be a lot better if certain people would die" Iziah muttered before deciding to look up, she hated that she did, all she could see was John in all his handsome glory. "How was the tour?"

"It was" "I was talkin to Randy" Iziah snapped at him, his smooth deep voice getting to her in ways that she didn't expect.

John put his hands up in defence "Alright, sorry Izzy, I'll just take my stuff upstairs"

"Yeah, you do that" Iziah snapped in his driection, she didn't mean to be so snappy with him especially since it wasn't his fault but she couldn't help it, that dream had scared her so much.

"So whats up with you?" Randy asked noting the evil anger in her silver orbs, whatever John had did and hadn't done must've been big.

"Nothing and while we're at it, you stay away from me"

Randy decided not to say anything to that, Iziah and her moods were something you wanted to steer clear of. He picked up his gear and stomped up the stairs. Iziah let out a breath of relief, she didn't mean to be so bitchy with either guy but everything was freaking her out at the moment. Two of her friends wanting her romatically? That shouldn't happen in any universe, and even though she had no right to be, she was still mad at Randy for being a prick to her sister, ok Iziah knew that it was a dream and Randy had done nothing wrong but still she felt angry at him. If he wanted to do that to any other woman in the world then more power to him, hell she would be the one giving him ideas and taking it too far, but there was no way in hell that she would allow him to do that to Raven. After all there was once a time when Raven was all she had, her friends had turned against her, her other family members didn't believe her, but Raven was there and Raven believed her.

Iziah pushed away her chess game and headed outside, maybe some fresh air would do her some good. Iziah didn't hold much hope of that, she let a smile come to her face as she sat down and pulled out her magical tabaccy, in her weird dream both John and Randy smoked up large, that was one part of her dream she liked. Iziah tried to tell herself that was true but it wasn't, she enjoyed the dream sex just as much, with John it felt good, usually sex annoyed her with all its moving and awkwardness. Not in her dream and not with John. Iziah lay back on her elbows blowing harsh smoke into the air, soon the drugs would take over and nothing would bother her, at least not for an hour or so. Iziah relaxed and let her eyes close, even though she had clearly stated to leave her alone, it didn't stop John from sitting down beside her a moment later, she knew it was him, she could just tell from his smell. He always smelt so fresh and clean, like _Brute _mixed with his manly-ness. Oh how she hated that right now.

"What do ya want Cena?"

"Wanted to know why you're so pissed at me" John answered, Randy would let her mood pass and hope to hell that it was never mentioned again, sweeping it under the carpet Raven would call it. John however liked to know what was going on so he could fix it, it was man at his best, always trying to fix things. Iziah sat up and pushed her black strands and silver ringlets away from her face, it was the same mistake, looking at his face. Now she noticed how handsome he had become, how blue his eyes were, how those dimples made him irresistable, trust Iziah to take twenty-seven years to notice what most women usually notice within thirty seconds of seeing John.

"So why are you so pissed at me Miss Poison?"

Iziah laughed without meaning too, Miss Poison was the weirdest nickname she had been given but she liked it, it was then she realised that only John could get away with calling her that, everyone else stuck with the obvious (Izzy/Iz) or as her sister liked to call her, Bitch.

_Because I've just noticed that you're hot and I'm now wonderin what it'll be like if you kiss me_. _Where the fuck did that come from Iziah? Seriously twenty-seven years and NOW you noticed these things? You know maybe Raven is right, you've been acting stupid for way too long, because most people don't take twenty-seven..._

"Iziah?"

Iziah snapped to attention, pulling herself away from her mental argument. With herself. "Sorry, I was miles away, what did you say?"

"I asked why you're so pissed at me,"

"I'm not John" Iziah finally got out laying back on her elbows, "I'm just being bitchy with everyone, Konnan was here earlier, talking about some shit or other, he just annoyed me"

"Sorry to hear that" John said softly, he never liked Konnan, he wasn't good enough for her. Of course most men that had their eyes angling towards his bestie Miss Poison were never going to be good enough. "He really is a douche-bag"

"Now that I can agree with" Iziah laughed taking another puff on her joint, in a rare moment of being kind she aimed the harsh smoke away from his handsome face.

"Typical of you Izzy, I shouldn't be shocked but yet somehow I am"

"About what?"

"You not sharing" John chuckled, "Do I get some of that?"

Iziah really couldn't believe what she was hearing, John wanted some of her joint? Seriously? Was this suddenly bizzaro world? Iziah passed it over to him and he took a deep drag before handing it back to her. Iziah just stared at him, did he really just do that? Yes, unless...Iziah grabbed out her pocket knife, dragging the blade across her hand she let out a wail that made John jump. She was in pain so it wasn't a dream.

"Izzy! What the hell!?" He was used to her doing odd and stupid things, but this just took the cake.

Iziah ignored it and stuck her hand in her mouth, it wasn't that bad a cut but still it didn't matter, she was no longer dreaming.

"Have you finished cutting yourself?" John asked, it wasn't the first time he was a witness to cutting, Raven took it a bit too far and he had to get her to the hospital, he had barely made it, it was the closest he had come to losing one if his friends and the shock-horror of it had never worn off, he simply would be lost without Randy and the Michales twins.

"Sorry, I needed to see if I was dreaming"

"Next time ask for a pinch, don't go spilling blood" John snapped more out of fright than anger. Iziah felt bad, another rareity, she didn't mean to scare the shit out of him, she just wanted to know if she was awake or not. Gently she touched his hand, "I'm sorry"

He twisted his fingers around so he clasping her tiny hand, his index finger sweeping a light pattern on her hand,

"It's ok Iz, just don't do it again"

Everything tingled, it burnt and screamed and all Iziah could see was the dream, that evil yet delicious dream, it whizzed through her body making her jolt with panic, the electricity in her body pulsed around her and it all started where John was touching her. Quickly she wrenched her hand back, annoyed that her thoughts were zooming with only one track, _KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS_, she really didn't need or want that. Or did she?

"And now I have to go inside" Iziah stood up, her legs wobbly, she was blaming the pot. It wasn't John, no it was the drugs.

John had no idea what was up with Iziah but during his week home, he was going to find out, if there was one thing John Cena liked more than wrestling (or close to it) it was a good mystery and if has anything to do with Iziah it would certainly be a great mystery.

John flopped down on the porch decking allowing the drugs to overtake his system, for the meantime he would rest, this evening he would go sluething.

**A/N So as you have noticed some things from her dream are true and some are not, but you guys already knew that! Onwards we go and enjoy good people! **


	3. Staring a hole through your bestie

**Chapter 3 Staring a hole through your bestie**

Iziah stared out the window trying to stop the feelings rushing throughout her body, she was trying but it wasn't working. Two main things were echoing throughout her right now, 1) she felt stupid, it hadn't taken twenty-seven years for anyone else to notice that John was hot, her sisters, her gay friends, her straight friends, even Randy had admitted that he was attractive, but no it had taken her twenty-seven years to notice it, surely it didn't take twenty-seven years for ice to melt and eyes to open. At least that was her theory.

2) she was confused, was it even all right for her to think that way about John, he was like her brother and now she was standing at the window, watching him shoot hoops, mighty thankful that he had taken off his shirt. Suddenly liking John more than just a friend seemed wrong and confusing. But still she couldn't tear herself away from the window, or stop her silent wishes that he suddenly felt like playing naked basketball.

"What you starin at so intently? It's like somethin's on fire. Oh God nothin is on fire is it?" Raven asked coming in and seeing her sister glued to the window, her panic was erased the moment she saw John out there, Raven couldn't help the devious smirk.

"So what exactly are ya lookin at Iz?"

"Um the grass" Iziah said quickly still not able to tear her eyes away from John long enough to put effort into her lie.

"The grass? Thats what you're goin with? You could've said the shed, or the basketball court or even my frisbee on the roof, why is my frisbee on the roof?"

"I'll go get it" Iziah offered quickly wanting to get away from Raven and closer to John and his half naked body.

Raven grabbed her arm, "No you won't, I won't have you falling off the roof in order to sort out reality"

"Did he tell you I cut my hand?"

"Yeah, he was worried"

Iziah rolled her eyes, shockingly this wasn't new to her, whenever she got out of control and John couldn't handle her, he bought in Raven, Raven would make Iziah listen. Everytime. "He might as well tell Dad on me"

"Why are you staring at him so intently anyways?"

Iziah let out a sigh "Am I slow?"

"Yeah but thats only cause Dad accidentally dropped you on your head when you were little. And then again on purpose last week"

"Rae I was serious! Am I slow?"

"No of course not. Why the fuck would you think you're slow?"

Iziah let out another breath "Why has it taken me so long to see how pretty he is? It hasn't taken anyone else that long"

"Its that dream, its got you all fucked up. Just stop thinkin about it and all the confusion will go away"

Iziah didn't say anything, she just went back to her John watching, he really was a thing of beauty. The way his muscles moved and bunched together, his shimmering blue eyes and lean toned body.

"It's all his fault" Iziah got out bitterly still not letting her silver orbs miss a moment of her bestie.

"How is it his fault?"

"He could look worse if he wanted too"

Raven gave her an odd look before going on, "John is a beautiful man Iz, thats not his fault, thats his genes"

"So its J's fault? Good, I'm gonna go and smack him in the head"

"You're not smackin J in the head"

"He deserves it!" Iziah protested, "Its his fault he made such a pretty boy"

"Alright but if you go there, you're gonna have to deal with Justin"

"Good, I'll smack him too"

"It's not Justin's fault that his brother is hot"

Iziah let out a long groan before finally, finally pulling herself away from the window. "Why must life be so damn annoying, you know I only asked for one thing but noooo, I can't even have that." Iziah flicked her angry gaze towards 'God' "You're really pushin it fucker"

"Who's doing what now Iz?" John asked coming inside, sweat dripping off his torso, it was the first time ever that she wanted to lick it off his body. Iziah didn't say anything she was too busy staring at him, letting dark and dirty thoughts consume her mind.

"Is she ok?" John asked gently, he had never seen Iziah in this state, it was really starting to worry him.

"She hasn't been ok since the great disaster of sixty-nine"

"I remember that, you were shootin hippies with you crossbow"

Raven laughed, "Yeah back then it was ok but do it now, well there's a reason my crossbow is in the cop shop right now"

"I'm going to get your frisbee off the roof if thats ok with you" Iziah suddenly snapped at her sister, Raven saw it, the raw pure envy swirling in her veins. That was also new, Iziah had never been jealous of Raven before, she always said she had no reason to be but seeing her talk to John easily and make jokes, it just made it grow inside of her.

Iziah bolted out the door leaving them to wonder if she was the one losing grip on her sanity. As soon as she was outside she felt bad for getting jealous and snapping off her sister's head, it wasn't Rae's fault she was getting more and more messed up. Iziah sent her a quick text, _Sorry I'll sort it luv u xo_

_All good :) u o me a coffee xo_

_ok_

Iziah breathed easily, at least Raven wasn't mad at her, she promised she would get this under control, she had too because she couldn't stand being like this a moment longer.

"Are you sure she's ok? She's acting really weird"

Raven decided maybe it was time to let John in on why Iziah was acting so madly, maybe it would help. Hoping that her sister wasn't around Raven went to open her mouth,

"Don't you even fucking dare tell him!" Iziah suddenly shouted through the open window, Raven cursed silently, Iziah had to have her awesome hearing,

"All I can say is she had a dream but thats all I can say"

"So she had a dream and now she's bugging out?" John tried to piece it together but it wasn't coming, he didn't see how they connected.

"Yeah, think about it, a dream, now she's all mad, c'mon Cena, you're faster than this"

"Was it a dream about me?"

"No! It didn't concern you whats-so-ever!" Iziah shouted before returning to her original mission of grabbing her sister's frisbee. She wasn't sure if she wanted John to know or not, deep deep deep down she was afraid, afraid that he would know and straight out reject her, rejection was easy to get over, but she knew she wouldn't survive it if John was the one doing it.

"Is there any reason why she has to be so difficult?" John asked half joking, half serious. In twenty-seven years he had never known any twin to do things the easy way, he wasn't sure why he expected it now, wishful thinking he supposed.

"Who's being difficult now?" Randy asked coming in the door, Raven just looked at him, knowing that despite his smile, his eyes were angry. Something had rattled him good.

"Where's your whore?" Raven asked nicely, Randy was used to her calling Sam a whore, usually he got mad but now he didn't say anything about it.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Randy got out before leaping up the stairs four at a time.

"What is with people today?"

Raven laughed again shaking her head "I'm gonna go and talk to our Viper, you start dinner, I want pumpkin tonight so's you know"

"I'm on it"

The four of them sat down to dinner, not one of them said a word and for the first time in years, their dinner was uncomfortable. Iziah was picking at her food, stealing glances at John. Randy hadn't said a word to anyone, his gaze at his plate avoiding Raven's silver eyes for all he could. John was the only one that seemed happyily oblivious to everyone else. Raven who's head had gone into hyper-mega confusion mode was busy building a circus tent out of her mashed potatoes. John looked at Randy, those blue eyes that were usually riddled in angry ice, were somewhat melted, whatever he was thinking about was taking a toll on him. He barely noticed anything, he was stuck with his voices. He tried to ignore Iziah staring at him, he thought he was imagining it but everytime he looked her way, she quickly moved her gaze. Whatever he had missed, he certainly wanted to catch up on it.

"Ok someone say somethin, if it gets any livelier in here, a funeral will break out"

"Wish it would, some people need to die" Raven said chirpily still playing with her food, her little tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as her fork worked over her circus tent.

"Heard that Rae" Iziah agreed hoping that she could lie smoothly when John asked her about her staring issue, Iziah was stuck on what to say, that was a first, Iziah the queen of lying and getting away with it, had nothing to save her delicious booty. A part of her told her why but she wanted to ignore it, she didn't want to lie to John. For the first time ever she wanted to tell the truth.

"Ok what is up with you people, what did I miss?"

Raven, Randy and Iziah all had that little secret that they didn't want to talk about, all wrapped in confusion and sadness. John turned his gaze towards Iziah, "You keep staring at me? Why?"

Iziah flicked a look to her sister pleading for help. Raven as always came to her aid, picking up her plate she threw it at the near-by wall making everyone jump,

"And then there was a circus accident and everyone died" Raven grinned at them, she liked being able to fall back on insanity when needed.

"You just threw a plate at the wall"

"Yes Randy, yes I did and I'll tell you why. There was a circus and then there was a terrible accident and everyone died" Raven laughed proud that she managed to lure them off the beaten track, for the meantime anyways.

"Alright, me and John-boy will do the dishes and you and Randy can buy the ice-cream"

Iziah was more than happy to leave the house and get away from John. Taking Randy's hand she litterly pulled him off the seat,

"C'mon before she throws another plate at the wall and starts talking about the circus"

**A/N So what happened between Raven and Randy that made her go into hyper-mega-confusion mode? You'll see in the next chapter, and should Raven tell John about that dream? Your thoughts good people...Onwards! **


	4. Hyper-mega-confusion mode

**Chapter 4 Hyper-mega-confusion mode**

Raven gave John the menu for that night while she went up and talked to Randy, when it came to shit like this, she was the mother hen, they would always find some sort of comfort in talking to her, she would give advice if she could, offere suggestions where it was needed, but mostly she was just an ear that listened without judgement. She knocked on Randy's door hoping he had calmed down enough to talk without snapping her head off. She could hear him in there, stomping around and muttering death threats. He stopped long enough to open the door, "What?"

Raven ignored the fact that that one word was covered in so much vile she thought it was her he was mad at, but that couldn't be, she had done nothing wrong.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No. And especially not with you" Randy snapped slamming the door in her face. Raven promptly opened it,

"What do you mean not with me? What did I do?"

He rounded on her, "I told you so Randy! I knew it all along and I kept tellin you, but no! You didn't wanna listen to me! Told you so! I'm right again as always!"

"Ok firstly; I do not sound like that, my voice isn't that high-pitched thank you very much. And secondly Randal, in twenty-seven years I have not once said I told you so when I've been right, why the hell would I start now?"

Randy kept her evil, steely gaze before sinking down on the bed, head in his hands. "You were right"

"About?"

He looked up at her, "Sam is a whore, found out when I went to see her. She was in bed with some guy at her gym."

"Oh sweetie" Raven sat beside him and took his hand, "I always hoped I was wrong, you liked her so much, I didn't want to be right"

Randy rubbed his face tiredly "I am such an idiot"

"Oh honey, of course you're not an idiot. Whores can be crafty"

Randy shot her a look which made her actually regret saying that, "Sorry, I shouldn't of said that"

"It's ok." Randy let out a sigh, he really thought he had it right this time around, everything felt right for once, at least he thought it felt right. Randy wasn't too sure where he was at anymore. Life just kept throwing him curveballs when he thought he had it right. He never seemed to catch a break. "What the hell is wrong with me Rae? Why can't I ever get it right?"

Raven let out a sigh, she hated it when Randy was like this, he was usually so confident but whenever he let someone in, his heart got stomped on and spat on as a mark of disrespect, "Randy there is nothing wrong with you, its the women of the world that have it wrong, if they only knew what a catch you were, but no _they_ are the idiots, not you"

Randy let out a little noise, she wasn't sure what it was but it was a noise none the less. "Thanks Rae, at least you're on my side"

She gave him a slight smile, "I'll always be on your side Rand, you know that"

He took her face gently, his lips meeting hers in a kiss that he didn't expect to be good, but it was, it was everything he had wanted

"Sorry, I shouldn't of done that" Randy apologized noting the look on her face when he pulled away.

Raven merely shook it away, "I get it, you're upset about the whore and that just seemed like a good idea. You're upset and confused"

Randy kissed her again, holding on longer so he could get a proper taste of those candy-coated lips, when he pulled away, he let his forehead rest against her's, so she could see his usually icy blue orbs burning into her silver ones.

"I'm not confused or upset. I know what I'm doing"

It sank in, he wasn't kissing her because he was upset about Sam and he just needed someone to take away the pain, he kissed her for some other reason, she just couldn't be sure what. It could've been anything knowing Randy.

"I have to go now, yes, leaving now. Leaving" Raven quickly fled not knowing what else to do or say. Randy had kissed her, she had been kissed before and it wasn't exactly an experience she wanted to repeat anytime soon, but his kiss felt different. A nice different, a pleasure she wanted to have again just so she could make sure that it was as nice as the first time. All the way downstairs, she agonized about what it could mean or couldn't mean, she wanted to get answers but a part of her was weary, what if Randy kissed her again? What if he didn't? What if he changed his mind? What if he told her what she wanted to hear? What if he lied? Raven gripped her head in pain as she landed on the bottom step, now thanks to Randy and his soft wondering lips, she had a headache and she knew it wouldn't stop there, her mind would go on until it reached hyper-mega-confusion mode. When Raven reached hyper-mega-confusion mode, things happened, things that were usually bad. Unless she was cuffed to her bed, yes that was the only way she would be able to stay out of trouble, but first she would have to get her sister through her dinner. After that, she would cuff herself to her bed, until Randy left. It was going to be a long _long_ week.

**A/N Thanks for your reviews and thoughts good people! With that being said, as you guys have requested (so to speak) Raven will tell John about the fucked up dream! Next chapter good people, onwards! **


	5. That was kinda mean

**Chapter 5 That was kinda mean**

"So tell me, why you guys acting so weird" John started as soon as the door was closed, he didn't want to admit this but if he was going to be home for the next six months with them being like this, then he would seriously think about finding somewhere else to crash.

"We're not acting weird, you're imagining it"

John put the plates down and looked his friend straight in the face, "Raven, I may not be as smart as you two but that don't mean I'm fully stupid, you, your sister and Randy are acting weird and I wanna know why"

Raven let out a sigh "Alright, I'll tell you but you have to promise that you won't tell Randy that I told you"

"Why?" "Just promise me"

"Fine, I promise"

"He and Sam are splits-ville"

"Why?" Last he heard, Randy and the whore were happily in love.

"Turns out I was right, she is a whore, a nasty, disgusting, money-hungry whore"

"Don't sugar coat it Rae, tell us how you really feel" John laughed before turning serious, "But that don't explain why you two are acting weird around each other"

"We talked, I consoled him and then he kissed me"

John didn't even bat an eyelid, "He was upset and confused, he just needed someone to kill the pain I guess"

"That's what I said, but he tells me that it wasn't any of that, he _wanted_ to kiss me" So he didn't say that outloud but in his own way he kinda did, at least thats the way it sounded in Raven's head, knowing her issues, she could've been wrong.

Now John stopped, "He wanted to kiss you?"

"Thanks for that, you say that like I'm diseased"

"You're not diseased, but it is shocking, he kissed you"

"Anyways thats why I'm in hyper-mega-confusion mode"

"I saw that from the circus accident. But that wasn't about Randy was it Rae? It was about saving Iziah's ass when I asked her why she was staring at me, wasn't it?"

Trust John to pick up on that, he was right, he wasn't as dumb as people thought.

"Yeah but I can't tell you why, it's not my place"

John couldn't help but roll his blue eyes, "Just tell me, I don't think I can stand six months of her being this weird"

"I can't tell you, it's up to Izzy to tell you"

"Yeah we both know that won't happen Raven, the only way she would tell me is if she got really drunk and if she really don't want me to know, she won't get that drunk"

"Fine, but if I tell you, you can't let on to her that I told you. You are not to mention it, ever"

"Fine I won't tell her"

"Promise you won't tell her"

"I promise, cross my heart and hope to die" John grinned at her, Raven didn't return it but continued on anyways. Her soapy hands stopped moving in the water for a moment as she tried to put the right words together. When they started moving, the words seemed to come,

"She had fucked up dream about you and her, me and Randy and our parents. Our Dad was dating Sheamus"

She stopped while John pissed himself laughing, the two most hetrosexual males in the locker room banging each other, it made his elbow hurt but he didn't care, Raven waited patiently as John tried to calm himself down, finally he bit back his laughter enough for Raven to go on.

"Your Dad had adopted a little boy called Jospeh. Bob was dating Randy's ex Jessie" "Isn't she gay?"

"Sure thats the plothole you focus on" Raven shook her head piling up the wet dishes, now was the hardest part, "Me and Randy were dating, he actually loved Iziah but tried to get her by going through me, I stabbed him and you agreed that he deserved it because he had kissed Izzy"

"Why would I care if he kissed Izzy?"

Raven stopped doing her dishes and looked at her friend, she didn't say anything, hoping it would click on its own. When it didn't, she sighed "Because you and her were together, you loved each other and she was pregnant with your baby"

John was so shocked that he dropped the plate, the smashing was nothing in his eardrums compared to what he had just heard, Raven huffed an insult which fell on his now deaf ears, bending down she picked up the smashed plate while John just stood there gaping, he really didn't expect that to come out of her mouth, it was the last thing he expected. He wasn't sure how to take it or even process it, no wonder Iziah was acting so weird and fucked up, it must of scared her silly to be having a dream that realistic and especially with someone she called 'brother' in her head she would be crossing some sort of incest line, no wonder she was being a flat out bitch.

"Yeah so thats why she's been weird, dream scared her a tiny bit, I think it scared her more than Rip"

Rip was the evil cat in the attic that refused to die, she had killed it before but it always came back, at least thats what Iziah claimed, ever since that night in the attic, she had refused to go back up there by herself, it seemed now that there was only two things that scared Iziah well and truely, the evil cat out to get her and her dream about John.

They went silent for a moment, well Raven fell silent, John still hadn't said a word about the news flash. Raven dropped the smashed plate into the trash and went back to the dishes, "You don't have to comment Cena but at least dry my dishes and preferably without droppin anymore plates"

"I must have some really powerful little guys to knock her up" John commented softly, Iziah's first husband prevented her from having children, he wasn't too sure if that tore her up or not, he knew she was messed up after losing her first baby, Damien but Iziah refused to speak about it anymore.

Raven gave him an odd look as Iziah and Randy came in the door, "Ice-cream is here ladies"

"Thanks Izzy"

Iziah put the bag on the counter, Raven just knew that Iziah wouldn't be able to resist buying other goodies while she was down there.

"Milk-age for you good people" Iziah handed Raven a two litre milk to put in the fridge, "And smokes for you good lady" She handed Raven a pack of smokes, "And a pack for you good sir and a pack for me"

"And a packet of _Skittles_ for you good lady"

"Ooh I love _Skittles"_

"And finally the ice-cream!" Iziah announced keeping her silver stare away from John, if she looked at him she would've noticed that now he was staring at her as though she had sprouted another head. "Rocky-road for you Miss Venom. Goody-gum drops for our Viper and a vodka Magnum for me"

"Um Izzy, aren't you forgetting someone?" John asked playfully, recovering about two percent from his shock. Now she looked at him, well glared at him.

"Sorry fat-boy no ice-cream for you"

"Izzy" Raven said sharply, she would not sit back and let Iziah be a bitch just because she had a messed up dream, it wasn't John's fault.

Iziah kept going, "Well I'm sorry but he's gettin fat, all podgy and gross like Vickie-Lee, see its starting all ready" Iziah pointed at his elbow which had gained fluid, "All the fatness is going to your body all ready, you wanna stay in shape fat-boy? Put down the fork"

"Iziah thats not fat, its fluid build-up and I have to go in for surgery which will make me miss six months of work" John got out despite the fact that he should've been angry, honestly he was trying not to laugh, fat was the last thing John was. Besides she may not show it, but he knew that Iziah would feel a little bit bad about her insults.

"Blah, blah, blah, thats all I hear when you talk Cena and now I'm leaving before you start one of your boring speeches, oh God I'm bored just thinking about it"

Her basement door snapped closed and John finally let out his laughter, he couldn't help it.

"Ok, what the fuck is up her ass?"

"I'm gonna go and talk to her" Raven sighed as both men looked to her to be mother hen "After my ice-cream." She went to the fridge and pulled out a vanilla-caramel for John "There you go John-boy, hey put it on your elbow, it may take down the swelling"

"Yeah that won't work Raven, I tried it"

"Why do I have this sudden image of you trying to lick ice-cream off your elbow?"

"No idea. Because you're crazy?"

"Call her that again Cena, I'm gonna punch your face in!"

After her ice-cream and everyone were in their rooms, Raven tapped on Iziah's door. "Iz? Can I come in?"

"Sure"

Raven went in and trampled very carefully down the basement steps, "That was easy"

"If I said no, you would've just come in anyways" Iziah didn't look up from her drawing, "So why are you down here Mother?"

"It stops now"

"What does?"

"You being a bitch to John."

"I'm not being bitchy"

"Yeah you are and it stops now. It's not his fault that you had a dream about him, its not his fault he's pretty and its certainly not his fault you had dream sex with him and enjoyed it"

"Whose fault is it then?"

"Your sub-conscious"

"Sure, blame it on me"

"Look, he's already down because of his surgery and having to miss work, don't be the one to kick him while he's down, thats not you. Well its not you when it comes to John, Rand and me"

As always, she hated that Raven was right.

Around midnight Iziah found herself still staring at John's door, she had been there for the past twenty minutes trying to tell herself that she could do this. Everytime she raised her fist to knock, she stopped herself. John opened the door and jumped back in fright, he didn't expect to open his door and find Iziah behind it.

"Don't do that"

"Sorry, can I have a moment of your time?"

"Sure"

"Um I'm sorry that I called you fat and didn't buy you an ice-cream, its my issue I'll deal with it. And sorry that you're gonna miss six months while the guy next door parades around with your gold"

John had never seen Iziah look so flustered, but at least she meant her apology, he could see it in her silver orbs.

"Well at least its not Daniel Bryan"

"I thought you liked Goat-boy?"

"I do, I just don't wanna live with him"

Iziah let out a laugh "So are we alright?"

"Yeah we're cool" John put his arms out ready to hug her but Iziah quickly pushed him back,

"Yeah not doing that, bye bye now"

Iziah vowed to be nicer than she was before to him but right now, she just couldn't handle him touching her.


	6. Unplanned meeting

**Chapter 6 Piss off, I'm busy**

Just after half past three in the morning, Raven slowly and silently unclicked her handcuffs, she was getting hungry to the point where eating a whole horse seemed possible. She had been hungry for a while but Randy was still awake and so going into the kitchen wasn't an option. It was bad enough before she went to bed, Randy cornered her, grabbing her arm in an attempt to make her talk. Raven had managed to get away without doing anything stupid, mainly hurting Randy. She still didn't get why he was trying to make her talk about what happened, it happened and now the only thing that needed to happen was to bury it deep inside so it could never bother them ever again, but no, Randy wouldn't let it go until he got his own way, it was a quality about him that she used to admire, now not so much. Raven slipped into the dark kitchen, her bra and panties clinging to her cold skin in an attempt to warm her up. Raven let her bare feet hit the cold floor, she litterly tip-toed her way to the fridge as though Randy would be able to hear her from upstairs. Raven silently opened the fridge door in hopes that the light wouldn't somehow travel up a flight of stairs and into Randy's room. In a second she forgot about Randy, sitting on the second shelf of the fridge was fresh chocolate cheesecake. Raven loved cheesecake and luckily her system loved it too, her face lit up as she silently pulled it out and set on the bench. Raven was very tempted to just face plant the chocolate treat, instead she dug around the cutlery drawer for the biggest spoon she could find. With her stray cuff dangling from wrist she dug her spoon into the chocolatey centre.

"Thought I heard you" Randy drawled out coming down the stairs clad in only his boxers, for the first time in years Raven avoided looking at her friend.

"Yeah you did" Raven kept her spoon and eyes on the chocolate cheesecake, she didn't want these weird feelings that started to spiral inside her, she had always said Randy was attractive, it was just natural fact, but she had never drooled over him or thought of him in a sexual way, at least not while she was awake. Now her fantasies were starting to spill over to real life, the way his muscles bunched together as he reached for a spoon, the way his lips curved over the spoon.

"I wanted to talk to you"

"Uh-huh" Raven tried to keep her eyes and mind on the chocolate but the closer Randy got, the harder it became. Suddenly she found herself longing to smother the cheesecake all over that perfect torso and take her time licking it off.

"You're avoiding me" Randy stated, trying to catch her eyes. He knew that Raven would try this, he had seen it before in their friendship, she would work herself into such a state (mega-hyper-confusion mode, she called it) where she would chain herself to her bed so she wouldn't do anything stupid, the last time she got into such a state she wound up in the cells, luckily she had a great lawyer, but still he hated it that Raven was going to do it to him.

"No I'm not"

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"Can't, eatin cheesecake, come back later"

Randy let his hand land softly on her shoulder, the skin smoother than he remembered, there was something about it that made him yearn with a desire that he had never felt before. Smooth skin wasn't a shortage for him but Raven, well it was a heaven that he had never felt before.

"Raven you can't avoid me forever"

"I can try" Raven muttered softly, she wasn't sure if Randy had heard it or not. Raven wasn't sure whether or not she wanted him to hear it, she was still mega-hyper confused.

"Can we at least talk about what happened"

"No" Raven shoved more cheesecake in her mouth, his hand lingered on her shoulder before leaving. "Why do you even want to hash it out, take the easy out"

Randy had had enough of her eating and ignoring him, he took her wrist and made those smoky silver orbs stare into his, his soft warm lips landed on her's, pushing and pulling her confusion to the surface, she wanted to let go, let go and slap the taste out of his mouth, instead she let her arms fall around his neck, her tongue sliding into his mouth. Randy held her closer, the touch of her lips, the scent of her washing into his system, he didn't want this moment to end, just holding her and kissing her was something that he had to have forever. Raven pulled away needing precious air, air and a moment to think. Randy tried to open his mouth, tried to say something but his words were cut short, Raven decided that air was over-rated, she needed those lips back on her's until it lost all meaning. His hands landed on her curvy lace covered hips, fingers flexing trying to store the feeling to memory, her curvy hips leading to pert ass. The cheeks fit in his grip so well it was like God had him in mind when she was created. Raven couldn't help the little grunt, it exploded from her vocal chords before she could stop it, his hands on her backside, grasping and kneading felt better than she ever thought possible. Randy slipped his fingers inside the black lace, the skin needing to be touched, his fingers ached with a burning he had never had before. They needed to touch skin, touch skin until he lost the feeling in his hands. The moment his hands touched flesh, Raven snapped back to reality, Randy and herself in the kitchen making out, skin was touching skin, his lips felt better than anything, even cheesecake. Raven just couldn't deal with this right now, it was just too much confusion about what she was meant to feel, what she was meant to handle this situation, anything else she could handle. Murder, dead bodies, injuries, being taken away, rapes, drugs and countless other things, but this? This was one of the more easier things to handle but still it wasn't, not to Raven and her hyper-mega-confusion. All she knew was right now, in her underwear in the middle of the night she couldn't handle this. Her body screamed its insults and screamed its wantings and needings. His hand touched her face,

"You really are beautiful Rae"

That just made it more real, his usual lines coming out, she was meant to giggle now or melt into a puddle, this was just another game to him, she refused to let herself be a notch on his egotistical bed post. Not in this lifetime. Her pager beeped, cutting through their moment and bringing Raven back to harsh reality.

"Raven" Randy tried to grab onto her again but she dodged his hand. Her pager stopped beeping but that didn't mean she had time to stick around and listen to his crap. Raven pulled herself away, looking at her pager. Speaking of murderers that she could handle.

"I gotta go"

"Raven wait"

"I gotta go Randy" She busied herself with putting away the cheesecake and getting her stuff together. Randy could only watch helpless as she pushed her way out the door.

It was only until she was halfway down the hill she realised that she was still in her black lacy's. Knowing that Randy was still inside spurting off his game lines, she decided to just stay dressed how she was, even if she was cold.


	7. Safe surgery

**Chapter 7 Safe surgery**

Raven thought she would be safe when she got home at half past six that morning, she thought Randy would be in bed asleep along with the other house members, instead Iziah was up shouting threats up the stairs at John and Randy was making fresh coffee. They both stared at her as she walked in, the blue dress lent to her by her 'boss' hung off her body making the oddness stand out even more. Raven never wore colour, the last time she wore colour she was six and her father had just died.

"Um Raven" Iziah asked as her sister went about making herself a coffee as though nothing had happened. She was concentrating so hard on her coffee making that she didn't hear her sister or see Randy's eyes.

"Raven" Iziah called louder getting in her way purposely making her stop and listen. "Hi!"

"Hi"

"Why are you wearin blue?"

Raven looked down as though she had realised how she was dressed, "Um I had nothin else to wear"

"You ran out of clothes in your closet?" Iziah asked wondering how that was even possible, Raven had enough clothing to dress an army.

"Yeah, funny that"

"So why are you really wearing blue?"

"Um because I had to hurry off to work last night and I didn't realise I was in my underwear until half way down the hill"

"So why not come back?"

"Cause I was in a hurry. So yeah, going now" Raven took her coffee and hurried back to her bedroom, the gaze Randy was giving her was lighting a fire like none other and she hated it.

Iziah sighed and turned her mouth back to the stairs, "Cena! Get up or I'll come up there!"

"He may like that"

Iziah glared at her friend for the implication, she had her stupid lust feelings under control she didn't want Randy to put the stupid feelings back in her head.

John mumbled something down the stairs that no one caught. That didn't matter to Iziah, "Cena get your delicious butt outta bed before I come up there and drag you out of it!"

It fell silent while Iziah waited for her answer, no answer came but alot of grumbling billowed down the stairs. Iziah shook her head and turned back to her coffee, Randy's devious smile faced her

"What?"

"Do you know what you said?" Randy asked still grinning at her. Iziah just looked at him blankly, she had no idea what she had said.

"You just called John's ass delicious"

"No I didn't"

"Yeah you did"

Iziah stopped for a moment to think about it, she couldn't recall saying the words delicious ass. "Yeah just went over it in my head and no I didn't say delicious ass"

"Of course you didn't, you said delicious butt"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup pretty sure"

"That don't sound like somethin I would say" Iziah mused going up the stairs, now that Randy had called it to attention she realised that she did say delcious butt, she didn't mean too, it just slipped out. Iziah couldn't deal with that little issue right now, she had to get Cena out of bed and on the road to his surgery. No one would of guessed that John could be the laziest bastard in the world when he wanted to be, or when the depression started to sink in, John was upset about all the work he would be missing and Iziah was going to make it her mission to cheer him up. Which she thought was purely stupid anyway, how the hell could she, the queen of mean, make someone else happy when it was her life's mission to hurt everything within a ten mile radius. Iziah banged on the door with both fists. John had locked the door knowing that if Iziah kicked it in, Raven would kick her ass back to the stone-age. Raven was very protective of her house, not that she could be blamed for that, Raven had re-built most of the house herself.

"Open this door! Open this door Cena!"

"Go away!"

"Venom forgive me" Iziah muttered, her bare foot kicking the door open. It flew back and banged on the wall jolting John from the bed, "Good you're up, now get dressed, we have things to do"

John pulled the blankets up over his head, mumbling about things Iziah didn't catch. It didn't matter she had had enough. Her patience was coming to an end. Iziah jumped on his body, her hands clawing at the blankets trying to free him,

"Get your fucking lazy butt up and outta this bed Cena or I'm going to give you a real reason to be at the hospital"

John struggled to keep the blankets on his body, Iziah was a tiny girl but she had strength and tactics that rivaled him. After the struggle Iziah emerged victorious, a grasp of blankets in her hands and John's strong naked body laying on the matress. Very quickly she held the blankets up, blocking the nakedness from her eyes. He wasn't just naked, he was aroused and she couldn't help but wonder if he was aroused before or after she jumped on his body.

"Get up. You have a hospital visit and you have to get up now and if you don't I'm gonna rip off body parts and I'll start with your nice thick cock"

Iziah threw the blankets down and stalked from the room trying to get the image of John's body out of her head. Who was she kidding? She wasn't trying at all, she loved the images.

John slumped down in the front seat, he wanted this surgery over with all ready but going through it, well he really didn't want another surgery added to his list. As Iziah pointed out in her weird attempt to help, at least he was now on the list. Iziah was winning when it came to surgery, she had had alot of operations over the years, Raven next up and now John, it was her first attempt at helping. It didn't help much but she tried anyways.

"You're very quiet" John said in an attempt to get the awkward silence over with.

"I'm just worried I guess" Iziah kept her eyes on the road, her hands changing gears in an attempt to keep everything off John.

"Worried about what?"

"Oh you know, the environment, the ice-caps and that random guy half way around the world" Iziah said in perfect fakeness that made John laugh "About your surgery you idiot"

"It'll be fine Izzy, its just another surgery, its no big deal"

"I guess I'm freaked a bit because of the dream I had last night, your surgery didn't go so well and you died"

John tried not to laugh, he found it very hard actually, Iziah looked nothing but worried, usually when it involved people dying or getting hurt, she was biting her lip trying not to laugh. Now she just looked worried and concerned.

"Well you're not the one doing the surgery Iziah so I think I'm safe"

Iziah shot him a death glare but didn't comment. It was the third thing added to his list of weirdness to happen that morning. First; Delicious butt, second; nice thick cock, and third; concern and worry. John said nothing else and just let his friend drive.

After all the crazy rush and settling in, John was wheeled into surgery and Iziah was left to her hospital coffee and annoying all the doctors and nurses. They tried to get rid of her but sadly Iziah knew her rights and limits, so far they were stuck with the tattooed beauty. After what seemed like an eternity John was back in his room, fresh out of surgery. Everything was groggy and moving in slow, warped circles. His body was heavy and hard to navigate but somehow John managed to open his eyes. All he could see was white and for a twisted moment he thought Iziah's weird dream had come true and he was dead. Little things like his heart beat and pulse rate told him he was alive and awake. John managed to pull himself up enough to catch the flash of black. Iziah in her usual hospital seat, boots up on the bed relaxed in sleep. John thought she would've left by now but there she was waiting for his safe return.

"Izzy" His voice didn't sound like his but that was to be expected he supposed.

She stirred and opened her silver orbs. "You're awake. Good"

"You didn't have to stay"

Iziah shrugged it away, glad that she was wrong as usual, John had survived as usual. "Wanted to make sure you were alright"

"I'm fine as I'll ever be"

She gave him a small smile, "Good. I'll be back in the mornin to make sure you're ok."

In a weird moment where she felt that she wasn't in control, she bent her head and kissed his cheek, the skin like heaven against her lips. "Feel better Superman"

He felt better all ready, even though he wasn't sure why.


End file.
